Marlex Contor: Galactic Bounty Hunter: Episode 2
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: Marlex and Barlem Attack an empire ship in search of a governor of Taris


Marlex Contor: Galactic Bounty Hunter: Episode 2: Crash Course

In this episode, Marlex has to eliminate a governer of the plantet Taris, on his flagship "Taris Attacker" and make it out, can he do it?, read and find out!

"Marlex, are you almost there?" said Wemer, a Rebellion board member, who hired Marlex in the first place. "Yes, i'm over Taris right now but... i do not see his ship, only a few trade cruisers" Marlex said dissapointedly "Well, he might be in his own flagship, he does not use it to much but it is a busy day for trade on Taris" Marlex looked intreged "Ok what does it look like?" "I will transfer you a picture one of our spy's took, hold on" Marlex sat for a while and gave Barlem (His pet/companion ewok) a piece of meat, and then finally the picture got transfered through "Yeah ok, i got the picture" Marlex said calmly "Well, Do you see it?" Marlex squinted and looked around "Yeah, there it is, i will board it and kill Kilman (The Governer)" Marlex pulled down a lever "Very good" Wemer said Marlex called Barlem up and told him "alright, lets do it"

He pulled the lever down further and landed on top of a hatch on Kilman's ship. He opened a hatch on the bottom of his ship and pulled out a lightsaber knife, andcut a large enough hole for himself and Barlem to enter through. He jumped down and found himself in an empty hallway with 2 doors in it. He decided to go into the door labled "Emergency Record Room" and saw many large drawers. Looking around he noticed records for Gilmer Kilton "Aha" He said.

He put it in his back pouch with Barlem and continued. He walked down the hall and saw another room labled "Engines room". He then pondered if it was worth it to destroy the entire ship just to kill one man. He decided to just disable them to ensure the ship would at least stay put during his hunt. He slowly opened the door to see 2 engineers, he pulled out his blaster and shot both of them, "that was close" he said to Barlem as he placed an EMP on the engine control.

"alright now to find Kilman" he whispered as he walked out of the room. As he sneakily went down the hallways he was trying to find a safe place to look at Kilman's files. He finally saw a room labled "Storage Room" he assumed it was safe. As Marlex walked in he saw no one was there but, he did find a box labled "Kilman Guard Uniform's" he looked intreged, and opened it and took a uniform.

"This could help" he said to Barlem with a grin on his face, he put on the uniform and told Barlem to hide inside a box and wait a while. He walked out to see a guard "Hey, Who Are You!?" he yelled "i'm the new guy just started yesterday" the guard remained a straight look on his face and said simply "Very well, carry on" as theguard walked away Marlex let out a very deep breath. "That was close" he said nervously.

He was still looking for Kilman and just hoping he'd find him soon. He went down the hall again just looking. Another guard approached him and said "Hey! who are you?" Marlex remained a calm face and said "I'm the new guy, sir!" the guard grew a suspicious look on his face "What your Identification number?". "ummm" He pulled out a blaster pistol and shot him in his head.

But sadly another guard saw and pulled an alarm, Marlex shot him too and thought it would be a good time to hit the EMP remote button. He pressed it, and another alarm came on, Marlex panicked and ran into a random room. He went to another door, but it was locked, so he ran to the entrance he came in, that was locked too.

A screen on the wall came on, with Kilman on it "Ha another bounty hunter captured, you hunters never learn, i will admit you made it further than the rest, but now you will be executed like the rest" Marlex looked very worried and started banging the door. But two guards came in the back, "Hands up" a guard yelled, Marlex obeyed and dropped his weapon and followed the guards.

They escorted him to a room and sat him down. Marlex just looked around as Kilman walked in and said "do you rookies ever learn?, you made it the furthest, but damaged my engines, so as i respect your progress, i will have the honor of killing you myself". Marlex glared at Kilman and said "you can't kill me, i will get out of this" Kilman laughed and said "No, you will be killed" Kilman told the guards to take him up on a little ledge.

Marlex was at the top as they put a piece of rope around his neck "push him" Kilman said. They were about to push him when Marlex said "You won't get away with this!" Kilman grew a smug look on his face and said "yes, push him" Marlex got pushed and was choking! "he was struggling, and just when he thought he was going to die he fell to the ground. He turned around and saw Barlem!.

He had took Marlex's pistol, and had shot a box of explosives which killed the guards, thankfully all of them and freed Marlex. Marlex studied the room and saw Kilman trying to move a piece of blown off wall that was blocking the only exit. Marlex took a gun he found on the ground and said "told you i'd get out of this" as he shot (and killed) Kilman. "Barlem! you came back, what would i do with out you!". Barlem just squeaked and went into Marlex's back pouch.

Marlex threw a detonator at the piece of wall, and blew it out of the way. Marlex was running back to his ship and could only think about how he almost died this time. Before getting into his ship he grabbed his uniform, and put it back on. "i don't know what i would do without you Barlem" he said as he entered his ship, and flew out into space, another job sucsessful!,


End file.
